1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to bridged polycyclic based compounds for the inhibition and amelioration of disease. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for formulating antiviral, antibacterial, antifungal, antidisease, cleaning compositions using these bridged polycyclic based compounds for treating and/or applying to oral cavities of humans.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Dendrimers are branched polymers with densely packed end-functional groups that can be used to attach the dendrimers to bioactive molecules such as drugs, targeting ligands and imaging agents. Since a significant portion of a dose of pharmaceutical drugs is lost in the circulation due to impaired uptake by the cells especially in the case of drug resistant cells. The actual concentration of a drug inside the cells is much less than what is present extracellularly. Hence, to accomplish highly effective treatment of diseases it is important to increase the intracellular amount of the drug. Dendrimers have already been used as a carrier agent for several known antiviral agents. Attaching these known agents to a dendrimer has been shown to increase the activity of the agent verses using the agent alone and uncoupled to a dendrimer. However, there are problems associated with using dendrimers, especially when scaling up production to commercial quantities.
Two main methods exist for the synthesis of dendrimers: a divergent approach, where the dendrimer is assembled in a totally linear manner or a convergent method where fragments of the dendrimer are condensed together. These two methods both suffer from major problems when it comes to practical synthesis, in particular, the necessity for repeated and time-consuming purifications.
Additional problems associated with the synthesis of dendrimers are: defects in the molecular structure; and the molecular structure of dendrimers is so crowded that many times other molecules become trapped within the spaces within the molecular structure of the dendrimer
Therefore there is a need for a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound which increases the intracellular amount of pharmaceutical drugs but which is easier and cheaper to synthesize than dendrimers and which are capable of attaching different functionalities more easily.
In the field of dentistry, the increased average age of patients and improvements in the treatment of teeth have resulted in an increased average age of teeth which need to be treated.
The prevention of cavities and periodontitis can therefore not be limited to children and adolescents as the lifelong conservation of teeth demands a preventive approach also for middle-aged and elderly patients. Otherwise there is the risk that the positive results of early preventive measures will be lost within a few years ending up with tooth loss at old age.
Dental applications are challenging and require top performance from dental care providers and materials technology. Materials used in these applications need to be comfortable, hard, wear resistant, strong and yet also visibly appealing. Poorly formulated dental materials can result in discomfort, complications, and increased health care cost to consumers.
All types of teeth and gum diseases can lead to serious health problems in humans. Maintenance of good oral health and prevention of oral disease is a necessity for humans. Unlike animals humans have the ability to exercise control over oral and dental hygiene by using proper preventative techniques. However, humans still experience oral problems ranging from cavities to more severe cases of gum disease.
Human's teeth and gums are susceptible to many oral health problems (e.g., gingivitis and periodontal disease). Periodontal disease affects both human and mammals alike. Periodontal disease is caused by bacteria and plaque that attach to the soft gum tissue of the mouth. The first stage of periodontal disease is gingivitis and is very common. In this stage, the bacteria have mixed with saliva and formed plaque. The plaque adheres to the teeth and hardens, forming tartar and calculus. These tartar deposits irritate the gum tissue and cause inflammation, swelling and infection. It is at this stage that gingivitis is most notable.
There are indications that oral health status has a profound effect on a human's general health. Periodontal disease may cause bacteria and toxins to enter the bloodstream with potentially deleterious effects on internal organs. Conversely, poor systemic health may manifest in the oral cavity in various ways and may also exacerbate periodontal disease. Some humans suffer from chronic oral infection (e.g., stomatitis, a poorly understood condition that is difficult to treat) and oral cancer.
What is needed therefore is an easy to use, effective system for maintaining good oral health as well as preventing and treating oral disease. What are needed are effective methods and compositions for maintaining good oral hygiene, as well as for preventing and treating oral disease in humans. Preferably such methods and compositions should be easy-to-use and comprise antimicrobial and anti-plaque agents. Such methods and compositions should provide long-term effectiveness against oral problems including tartar build-up on teeth, gingivitis, and halitosis. Such methods and compositions should result in improved appearance of the oral cavity such as whiter teeth and healthy gums. Such methods and compositions should be affordable, safe and easy to use on a regular basis.